Don't ever look back
by TheThreeVirgins
Summary: "A causa da morte ainda não foi divulgada pela polícia, mas o próprio Comissário Gordon está comandando as investigações." Violência, Sexo, Vingança, Romance, Mistério e Morte. Harley/Bruce Harley/Joker
1. Chapter 1

_Olá Batmaníacos!_

_Esta fanficton se situa no Nolanverse, em certos pontos contando hiatos na história de BB e TDK e recontando fatos das duas películas. O elenco é o mesmo e à medida que os personagens forem apresentados, sinalizarei quais atores os imagino interpretando-os. A Harley eu idealizo a finada Brittany Murphy, mas Natalie Dormer também é bem interessante. A imagine como quiser, esta eu deixo livre._

_Isso aqui é só para diversão e não temos intuito de ganhar dinheiro com isso, a não ser que a DC Comics se interesse por nossos dotes roteiristas (que garanto, são melhores do que os de muitos roteiristas hoje no mercado)._

_Ah, a fic é Rated T até começar a violência e o sexo, quando então será classificada como M._

_Crianças, vão ler fics Mary Sue!_

_Tenha uma coisa em mente: __**Harley Quinn**__ é nossa personagem principal e se envolverá com meio mundo de homens, entre eles o Joker (dãããã), o Espantalho, Bane e sobretudo Batman/ Bruce Wayne._

_Não se assuste porque começamos do final. Aposto que você vai querer saber de tudo que levou a esta tragédia._

_Enjoy e deixe seu comentário!_

**DON'T EVER LOOK BACK**

**1**

**M**anhã fria no outono de Gotham. Era quase inverno e todas as folhas que tinham que cair, haviam caído.

Um idoso sempre corria pelo parque, perto do rio, no local mais afastado, com seu cãozinho peludo. Neste dia ele decidiu que nem a garoa o impediria de se exercitar.

A neblina ainda cobria as margens do rio que cortava Gotham, e ele não notaria nada de estranho no caminho tão conhecido, não fosse pelos latidos desesperados de Spike.

- O que foi criatura? O que diabos você está fazendo junto dis... – ele não terminou a frase ao ver o porque de todo aquele barulho.

Rapidamente o homem procurou o celular e digitou 911.

* * *

><p>No GCPD<p>

Gordon acabara de chegar na unidade e já ia começar a ler a papelada que o departamento de investigação entregou durante a madrugada. Algo iria acontecer no Arkham, o ar estava pesado.

O telefone tocou quando ele soprou pela primeira vez seu café fumegante.

- Gordon falando.

- Comissário, **419**. Repito, 419 no rio. Mulher, branca, tudo indica que seja **ela**.

Rapidamente o homem largou o telefone e o copo e gritou que alguns agentes o acompanhassem.

* * *

><p>Bruce ainda estava acordado. Eram 13h e o menino tivera febre a noite toda e pela manhã finalmente tinha dormido após ser colocado em sua cama. Parecia um anjo. Como a mãe dele teria sido se não tivesse pisado em Gotham.<p>

- Ele só precisava de calor humano para ficar quieto. – disse Alfred entrando com o café da manhã de Bruce e a mamadeira da criança numa bandeja.

- Não sei o que fazer com ele Alfred. Se não for **meu**, aquela maluca tem pais, eles podem criá-lo. – Bruce se levantou da cama, aconchegando o menino com travesseiros.

- Não via uma cena dessas desde que você era um **bebê** e sua mãe o colocava pra dormir na cama do casal. – Alfred sorriu.

- Estou **atormentado** com isso. Ela deixou o menino com Lucius, nem entrou para falar comigo. Eu estava lá na torre Alfred! – ele suspirou desolado. – Devia estar com pressa. A procurei por **três noites**, e na quarta ele tem febre e me impede de sair para caçá-la.

- Patrão Bruce,você vai encontrá-la. Mas por Deus, faça um exame de **DNA**.

- O quê? DNA? Porque eu faria isso agora? – Bruce se vestiu, indignado.

- A **dúvida** é um peso pior do que a **certeza** da responsabilidade.

- E se ele não for meu?

- Se não for, procuramos a família dela, deixamos o garotinho com eles, uma bela quantia para ajudar e o senhor vai procurá-la. Eu particularmente acho que ela está tramando algo com o **Joker**.

- Eu não sei o que pensar. Ontem senti um peso como se estivessem **esmagando meu peito**, e ele ainda adoece para terminar de acabar comigo.

- O senhor quer que ele seja seu, não é mesmo? –Alfred sentou ao lado do menino e olhou Bruce.

- Importa o que **eu quero**?

- Claro, porque se você quiser, mesmo sendo **filho do Joker** ou de qualquer outro com o qual ela tenha dormido, você vai querê-lo pelo simples fato dele ser dela e dela tê-lo dado **para você**.

- Preciso trabalhar. Vou falar com Lucius. **Cuide dele**. – o homem disse evitando os olhos do mordomo.

* * *

><p>Bruce não conseguia se concentrar nem mesmo para assinar um documento. Ficava zapeando os canais procurando noticias, procurando o nome dela na <strong>internet<strong>, importunando Lucius para saber de detalhes sobre a conversa com **Harley** que já tinham sido analisados, debatidos e imaginados mil vezes.

- Sr. Wayne – disse Lucius ao entrar na sala de Bruce. – interceptamos uma chamada para a sala do Comissário Gordon às 7h, e dizia algo como "**419. 419 no rio**". Você e eu sabemos que 419 quer dizer **corpo humano morto**. Mas quem seria e porque ainda não saiu em nenhum noticiário?

- E você me diz isso agora **Lucius**! – Bruce se levantou e correu para a porta.

- Bruce! Eu só decodifiquei a mensagem agora! – o homem gritou para o patrão, mas este já devia estar no heliporto.

* * *

><p>Chegando ao terraço, Bruce passou rapidamente por Alfred que brincava com o menino no chão enquanto algum desenho animado cheio de ovelhinhas passava na TV.<p>

- Patrão, alguma novidade? – perguntou o homem mais velho, em tom apreensivo.

- Espero que não seja o que **temo**! – gritou Bruce de algum canto distante do apartamento.

Pegando o menino no colo, Alfred foi ao encontro do patrão.

- O que teme? Alguma pista dela?

Olhando para a criança, Bruce fugiu do assunto.

- Esse menino não tem **nome**?

- Na carta não tinha nome. Talvez ela não tenha mencionado para mantê-lo em segurança. Eu o chamo de **Tom**.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Tom? – Bruce imediatamente associou ao seu pai, **Thomas Wayne**.

- Tem algum melhor? – Alfred riu. – Ele ri muito quando passa Tom & Jerry na TV.

- Temos que dar um nome a ele. Quero fazer o **maldito exame** também.

- Que bom! Para o nome, meu voto é Thomas Wayne II. – Alfred sorriu e Bruce carranqueou. - Amanhã eu chamo os médicos.

- Preciso ir. Cuide dele. – e colocando a máscara, Bruce se foi, não sem antes beijar carinhosa e desajeitadamente o cabelo castanho da criança, que se arrepiou e começou a chorar. – Está vendo, ele nem gosta de mim!

- Com essa **máscara horrorosa**, não tem quem não se assuste. – retrucou o mordomo, acalentando o bebê. – Saia!

* * *

><p>Planando na escuridão entre os prédios, Bruce não parava de pensar em 419. 419 significa <strong>morte<strong>.

Seu localizador de **GPS** logo encontrou o carro de **Gordon**. O Comissário não sabia, mas era monitorado pelo Batman. Se pudesse, o morcego teria instalado localizadores no próprio Gordon.

Era o que ele temia. Gordon estava saindo do Departamento de policia técnica, parecia abatido.

Andando meio que perdido pela calçada, o policial logo focalizou aquele **enorme morcego** à espreita e foi para um beco no outro lado da rua.

- Sabia que **você **estaria aqui.

- O que houve Gordon? Porque todos esses policiais aqui? Quem morreu? – a voz do morcego **tremia**, e **não** era de **frio**.

O Comissário passou uma mão nos cabelos grisalhos e suspirou antes de olhar ao redor e responder:

- Consegue entrar sem ser **visto**? Vou tentar limpar a área o máximo possível, porque está difícil, todos querem ver.

- Ver o quê? Eu sei que alguém morreu! Me diga **quem é**! – Batman esbravejou.

- Faça o que eu estou pedindo! – Gordon se exasperou.

- Ok.

Enquanto Gordon voltava para dispensar seus homens e enxotar outras unidades curiosas e **jornalistas** mais curiosos ainda, Batman pulava de prédio em prédio até chegar ao telhado do Departamento.

Era ali que ficava o maior **necrotério** da cidade.

Quando conseguiu deixar o local tranqüilo novamente, Gordon deu um jeito de enganar os legistas e fazer com que eles fossem tomar um café, descansar, o que fosse, mas longe da **câmara fria**.

Ele mal piscou quando viu aquele manto negro vindo em sua direção.

O coração do morcego parecia afundar a cada passo. Ele confiava muito em seu **instinto** e dessa vez **rezava** para qualquer deus ou santo, para que estivesse enganado.

Ver a placa NECROTERIO foi aterrorizante.

- Entre. – Gordon quase sussurrou.

Quando eles estavam em meio a freezers cheios de **cadáveres**, o policial olhou em uma mesa de metal o que parecia ser uma ficha.

Depois se dirigiu a uma gaveta e a abriu com um **respeito** que arrepiaria quem visse a cena. **Batman** olhava hipnotizado, perdido em pensamentos.

Respirando fundo, Gordon puxou a gaveta e com cuidado, abriu o zíper daquele horroroso saco preto.

- Eu sinto muito Batman. – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

O morcego deu três passos e olhou para a **face pálida** que Gordon acabara de revelar.

Um misto de desespero e ódio percorreu todo o corpo do Batman, Bruce, ou seja lá quem fosse atrás daquela roupa de kevlar.

Um **urro** escapou de sua garganta e ele chegou mais perto, tocando nela. Ele precisava saber se aquilo era real ou uma alucinação.

- **Harley**! Não... – ele gemeu.

Não chorou. Não conseguia. Mas não se conteve e **esmurrou** uma das portas de aço que viu pela frente. Gordon não tentou contê-lo, não poderia.

- Como aconteceu Gordon? Ela... não, não! – ele disse, pela primeira vez sem inibir suas emoções na frente do velho policial.

- Foi encontrada por um idoso e seu cachorro que passeavam perto do rio. Estava com as **pernas na água** e envolta num **saco transparente**. Tem marcas de agressões no corpo inteiro, mas ainda não está muito inchada.

- Ela foi **violentada**?

- Não sabemos, a autopsia ainda não foi feita. Eu só estou dizendo o que me disseram e o que vi no corpo dela. Veja, ainda está com o** vestido** com o qual foi encontrada.

Batman se aproximou e seu terror foi maior. Era o **vestido **que Bruce dera a Harley na primeira noite que ela lhe atendeu como **prostituta**. O mesmo com o qual ele pediu que ela fingisse que era sua mulher.

Os lábios do morcego começaram a tremer e Gordon achou melhor fechar o saco.

- Chega!

- Não! Espere mais um pouco, **por favor**! – sussurrou rouco.

- É uma visão muito triste, eu não agüento. Semana passada a vi correndo com um bebê nos braços indo na direção da Torre Wayne. E agora a vejo assim! – suspirou o policial, com a voz embargada. – Sei que ela e o tal **playboy **eram amantes. O filho pode ser dele. Vou investigar.

Ao ouvir isso, Batman gemeu:

- Deixe que eu investigo o tal milionário. Veremos se ele é mesmo o pai da criança.

- Eu não comentei isso com ninguém, portanto, não perca tempo e vá **investigar** e me dê notícias. Sabe que **confio em você**. Vou colocá-la de volta. Chega!

Engolindo em seco, o morcego deu uma ultima olhada na face de Harley. Parecia tão desolada. O mundo dele pareceu mais **escuro**.

- Amanhã farão a autopsia e os jornais terão o que noticiar nos próximos **10 anos**. A prostituta mais famosa de **Gotham**, a namorada do maior **psicopata** da cidade, foi encontrada no rio. Lamentável. Era uma boa menina até se envolver com aquele monstro.

- Ela ainda era uma **boa menina**. – disse o Batman ao tocar o rosto dela uma última vez.

- Você é quem diz.

Virando-se rapidamente, o **cavaleiro das trevas** sumiu.

Gordon a colocou de volta no lugar.

Tudo parecia triste.

* * *

><p>Ele não iria para casa. Não <strong>esta noite<strong>. Não agüentaria o choro do menino, os olhares piedosos de Alfred e muito menos ter de contar como a encontrou.

De pé no alto de um prédio, ele parecia um **monstro**, uma criatura dos **infernos**.

Iria chover.

Ele arfava, estava sem ar. Desde a morte de seus pais algo não o devastava com tanta intensidade, nem mesmo a morte brutal de Rachel.

Não suportando, caiu de joelhos e se apoiou num dos **gárgulas** da fachada.

Era o amanhecer do dia **31 de outubro**.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá pessoal! Depois de problemas com a senha desta conta, estou de volta com o segundo capítulo de nossa fic._

_Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que gostem deste capítulo triste e cruel. _

_Crianças, cuidado ao ler._

_Lembrando que Batman e etc. pertencem à DC Comics. Eu só me divirto e divirto vocês!  
><em>

**DON'T EVER LOOK BACK**

**2  
><strong>

Chuva forte em **Gotham**. Como se isso fosse alguma novidade.

Não se falava em outra coisa em **todos** os canais de TV do país. A namorada do **psicopata** mais famoso dos Estados Unidos havia sido encontrada **morta** num rio.

Nenhuma pista do assassino, dizia a polícia, mas todos apostavam no óbvio: o **Joker**.

Ele estava desaparecido há algum tempo, ela também.

Diziam que ela agora era prostituta, mas poucos tiveram coragem de vê-la, exceto os chefões do submundo e toda corja de bandidos que os servem.

Toda essa história estava entranhada no imaginário popular da cidade.

Outro fato bizarro que se tornou lenda foi o "envolvimento" dela com o bilionário **Bruce Wayne**. A imprensa alardeava, revistas de fofoca vendiam supostas fotos e informações do tal **romance**, mas ninguém nunca provou a história. Poucos policiais sabiam que o Príncipe de Gotham era curioso e corajoso o suficiente para ir ao bordel onde ela atendia seus clientes.

Gordon estava a par de **tudo** – e fazia questão de esconder dos que não considerava de confiança. Motivos? Não sabia explicar.

Talvez pelo fato de ter atendido Bruce logo após o assassinato dos pais ou mesmo pelo sentimento que **nutria** por Harley.

* * *

><p>No terraço Wayne<p>

O menino estava bem disposto e nem de longe lembrava o garotinho **febril** e carente da noite passada.

Bruce ainda não tinha aparecido. Isso preocupou um pouco Alfred, mas ele estava acostumado.

Ligado quase que 24h no canal infantil, ele ainda **não** sabia.

Por volta das 10h, o telefone tocou:

- Alô Alfred!

- Olá Lucius! – respondeu Alfred, estranhando a urgência na voz do outro.

- Bruce já chegou?

- Não. Porquê?

- Você não viu na** TV**? Era o que temíamos! – ele quase gritou.

Alfred mudou para o canal de notícias, onde passavam cenas da prisão de Harley e demorou um pouco para entender as letrinhas que passavam na parte de baixo da tela.

* * *

><p>No GCPD<p>

Gordon acabara de chegar após a **pior** noite de sua vida desde que podia se lembrar.

- Comissário, os jornalistas querem uma coletiva. Estão desde cedo à sua espera. – disse uma policial tão experiente quanto o próprio Gordon.

- Não sei o que dizer a eles, não sabemos **nada**!

- Pois então explique isso a eles, pois eu quase morri de pânico quando todos aqueles microfones foram apontados para mim.

- Obrigada por ter informado a **morte** dela a eles, Susan. Eu **não** conseguiria. – admitiu ele, com um suspiro.

- Olha Gordon, somos amigos há quase 15 anos e não é porque você agora é **Comissário** que eu vou aliviar para você: sei muito bem que você se **encontrava** com a tal moça, para fazer o quê, eu não sei!

- Susan, ela era uma ótima informante, apesar de eu saber que ela fazia **jogo duplo**.

- Tem mais coisa, eu sei. – ela estreitou os olhos e sussurrou. – Você não é o primeiro e nem será o último bom policial que **trai** a mulher.

- Eu não...

- Você não me engana bigodudo. – ela forçou um riso e saiu.

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>- Senhoras e senhores, obrigado por esperar e...<p>

- Comissário, como exatamente ela foi encontrada no rio? – um jornalista interrompeu quase aos berros. A sala estava lotada e barulhenta.

- Ela foi encontrada ontem pela manhã num saco transparente na beira do rio. SIM! Ela está muito **machucada** e a causa da morte não pôde ser determinada, pois não há sinais de tiros ou cortes por objetos contundentes.

- Ela foi** estuprada**? – muitos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ainda não sabemos, pois a autópsia ainda não foi realizada, também não temos pistas do **assassino**.

- Mas o Joker é o principal **suspeito**!

- Sim, - Gordon suspirou. – já que está foragido, mas não apenas ele tinha **interesses** na morte dela. Se é que tinha, já que ela era seu braço direito.

- Quem mais é suspeito Comissário? – gritou um jovem no fundo da sala.

- Todos que tiveram contato com ela são suspeitos. Inclusive os suspeitos de todos os atentados que ela sofreu enquanto esteve em liberdade provisória.

- Até o amante rico, o **Wayne**?

Gordon não tinha como responder esta pergunta, o Batman ficara de investigar e ele decidiu esperar.

- Estamos investigando pessoal, por enquanto é só!

- Comissário, uma última pergunta! – disse uma moça de óculos que não parecia ser jornalista, estava muito bem vestida e não usava gravador ou bloco de notas.

Olhando para a moça, o velho policial tentou reconhecê-la através das lentes escuras.

- Fale rápido. – ele respondeu secamente.

- Quando será a autópsia?

- Esta **noite** no Departamento de Policia Técnica.

- Jornalistas poderão acompanhar? – interrompeu um repórter.

- Não. – Gordon disse e saiu escoltado por alguns policiais.

Os jornalistas ficaram conversando em si, numa barulheira que lembrava o zumbido de um enxame de abelhas.

A moça abriu caminho entre eles e saiu enxugando as lágrimas. O céu estava escuro e chovia forte.

* * *

><p>- Alfred?<p>

- Lucius, ele já **apareceu** por aí?

- Eu iria perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Nem sinal dele. Eu não sei mais o que fazer! – suspirou o Mordomo. – Vou deixar o menino com alguns empregados de minha confiança e vou procurá-lo pela cidade.

- Sabe onde pode ter ido?

- Sim, nosso antigo **esconderijo**.

- Te encontro na Torre, você não pode procurá-lo sozinho.

- Certo.

* * *

><p>No Departamento de Polícia Técnica<p>

- Então esta é a **Harley Quinn**, a prostituta assassina mais famosa de Gotham! – disse o chefe dos legistas.

- A sala de espera está lotada, quem está liberado para assistir à autópsia, doutor? – perguntou um médico assitente.

- Somente o Comissário Gordon e detetives que estejam envolvidos no caso. Tem alguém da **família**?

- A família ainda não foi avisada. Os registros sobre ela estão cheios de erros, mas é notícia em todo o país. Logo saberão.

- Vamos começar, chame o pessoal e tire todos os repórteres daqui!

* * *

><p>Na sala de espera<p>

Gordon respirava fundo. Odiava autópsias. Achava tudo muito **cruel** e robótico, mas tinha que ser feito.

Chamou Greg e Henry, do Departamento de Homicídios, responsáveis pela investigação.

- O legista quer vocês na sala.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Henry. Greg parecia aéreo.

* * *

><p>Na Torre Wayne<p>

Alfred e Lucius se encontraram e logo partiram em direção ao antigo esconderijo do morcego, perto das docas.

**Nada**.

Foram em direção ao Solar Wayne, ainda em **construção** e nenhum sinal de Bruce, nem na parte já reconstruída da casa, nem nas cavernas.

- Já liguei para todas as propriedades do Sr. Wayne e ninguém o viu. – disse o mordomo com tristeza.

- Minhas idéias estão esgotadas. Eu não sei mais onde procurar nem o que fazer!

- Lucius, vamos ao Terraço. Esperar é a única coisa que podemos fazer agora.

* * *

><p>Bruce, ainda vestido como o <strong>Batman<strong>, estava num quarto escuro em um prédio abandonado no Soho. O mesmo prédio onde há mais de um ano, ele a capturou e cometeu – talvez – um dos piores **erros** de sua vida.

Não Bruce, mas o Batman, a seduziu naquela noite. Não Bruce, mas o Batman, não resistiu aos impulsos e acabou transando com a **mulher** de seu pior inimigo. Não Bruce, mas o Batman, quis sacanear o Joker.

Aquela foi a primeira de muitas noites que negligenciou sua **missão** somente para se perder dentro dela.

Ela era uma obsessão. Salvá-la dela mesma se tornou sua **prioridade**.

E ele** falhou**. Novamente.

Falhou com seus pais, falhou com Rachel. Falhou com Harley.

Sentando na cama velha, ele não conteve o ódio que lhe dominava.

O Joker tinha que pagar pelo que fez! Ela o amou cegamente e ele a desprezou, esfaqueou, espancou e, provavelmente, a **matou**.

Seria capaz de cortar a garganta daquele assassino miserável se o encontrasse.

E sua **promessa** de jamais matar? Que fosse para o inferno!

Pendendo para o lado, ele deitou e grunhiu. Estava ferido, desapontado, desolado e inconformado.

Não conseguia derramar sequer uma lágrima. Estava em **choque**.

* * *

><p>- Bem cavalheiros, vamos começar. – disse o legista, que contava com a ajuda de dois assistentes. – Esta é Doutora <strong>Harleen Quinzell<strong>, ex-psiquiatra do Arkham, formada na Universidade de Gotham e mais conhecida como Harley Quinn, amante do assassino psicopata que chamamos de Joker. **27 anos**, branca, cabelos castanhos tingidos de loiro, **olhos azuis**, 1,70m, 54kg. Uma bela mulher.

Analisando o corpo, ele ia narrando passo a passo, fazendo Gordon se apoiar numa das mesas de metal do necrotério.

- Nenhum sinal de tiros ou ferimentos por objetos perfuro cortantes, exceto por estas marcas de** injeções**. Fotografe aqui! – pediu a um assistente. Os dois detetives da Homicídios observavam com atenção enquanto anotavam tudo.

- Marcas de luta. Esta moça** brigou para viver**! Vejam estas marcas! – ele apontou para seus braços e mãos. – Ela tentou se defender e talvez tenha agredido seu algoz.

- Pescoço com marcas de esganadura, mas que não parecem ser a causa do óbito. O pescoço não está quebrado. – observou o legista.

Um dos médicos assistentes coletou material debaixo das unhas de Harley. Poderia mostrar o DNA de seu assassino.

O legista chefe não encontrou sinais de violência sexual, mas coletou fluidos e mais material genético.

Olhando para as pernas dela, podia-se notar vários arranhões e marcas roxas.

- Ela usou as penas para se defender também. Apesar de ter sido encontrada na água, ela não está inchada nem se **decompondo**. Isso indica que seu corpo não ficou muito tempo nas margens do rio antes de ser encontrado.

Isso enviou um choque na espinha do Comissário, que desviava o olhar a todo momento.

Virando o corpo de costas, os médicos não notaram nada de anormal, apenas um grande **arranhão**, como se tivessem tentado a segurar pelas costas e ela conseguido se esquivar.

Os dentes estavam intactos, os lábios cortados, mas não apresentava mais sinais de violência. Era a hora do pior.

- Preciso de ar! – suspirou Greg.

- Agora não! Se quiser **vomitar**, ali tem uma lixeira. – resmungou Henry, atento a cada detalhe do exame.

O legista começou a cortá-la com um bisturi, com cuidado e delicadeza.

- Senhores, nada de anormal aparentemente. Seus órgãos estão todos no lugar. Aqui não foi asfixia mecânica...

Gordon não agüentou, saiu da sala com passos pesados.

- Parece que o Comissário tem **horror** a cadáveres. – comentou um dos assistentes.

- Jim a conheceu em vida, isso muda muita coisa na hora de assistir a autópsia. Ele não é médico, é **policial**! – corrigiu o legista.

Greg engoliu em seco e Henry não conseguiu disfarçar o desconforto.

* * *

><p>Cerca de uma hora depois, os detetives saíram do necrotério e encontraram Gordon largado numa poltrona, olhos vermelhos e inchados.<p>

- Acabou?

- Sim senhor! – respondeu Greg. - Inconclusiva.

- O quê? – o Comissário gritou. - Esse tempo todo para não chegarem a conclusão nenhuma?

- Sim! Teremos que esperar os laudos dos exames toxicológicos. Não há nada que indique a real **causa** da morte.

Passando a mão no cabelo, Gordon simplesmente saiu da sala.

- A noite vai ser longa, meu amigo. – resmungou Henry para Greg.

- Nunca vou esquecer esta noite.

- Ninguém irá esquecer. Uma autópsia na noite de **Halloween**?

Os dois caminharam na chuva até a viatura.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá queridos leitores e batmaníacos! Cá estamos com nosso 3º capítulo!_

_Peço imensas desculpas pela demora. Vida pessoal e profissional complicada nestes meses, fiquei até doente, massssssss_

_Voltei com tudo e com um aviso: a partir de agora nossa fic passa a ser **Rated M** (por precaução, pela linguagem e início de abordagem de narrativas sexuais)._

_Obrigada a todos que R&R!_

_Divirtam-se!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DON'T EVER LOOK BACK<strong>**

**3**

Becos, docas, bares, prostíbulos e inferninhos, todos quietos, de portas fechadas.

No bordel onde **Harley** trabalhou, as prostitutas estavam amedrontadas. David estava **furioso**, quebrara várias garrafas de whiskey e quase todos os espelhos.

- Faz mais de duas horas que ele se trancou no quarto! – comentou uma das mulheres.

- Ele era **apaixonado** por ela, lembram? – disse uma ruiva.

- Quem me dera um homem se apaixonar assim por mim! – uma novata **suspirou**.

- Ela era o **negócio** mais lucrativo que ele teve, por isso o estresse, benzinho. Era uma **vagabunda** pior que todas nós juntas! – esbravejou uma morena de olhos verdes. – Ficava com os melhores clientes, comia o chefe, o cantor do bar, o Comissário e ainda era a preferida daquele bilionário! **Desgraçada**! Tinha o quê? **Vagina** com gosto de cerveja?

- Calma Lílian! – disse a novata. – Ela está **morta**, não adianta mais odiá-la.

- Num dia só, ela dava mais de 20 mil de lucro! Injustiça! Que ela vá para o **inferno**! – resmungou a morena, derrubando copos no chão.

- Inferno é isso aqui! – concluiu a ruiva.

Um barulho de porta sendo destrancada sobressaltou todas elas.

- Cadê meu casaco? Jessi? CADÊ A **PORRA** DO MEU CASACO? – David gritou o mais alto que podia.

A ruiva entrou no quarto revirado e procurou o casaco do cafetão, que estava sujo e cheio de vidro quebrado.

- Me dá essa merda aqui! – ele disse com desdém. – Vou sair e digam aos clientes que esse cabaré está fechado por tempo indeterminado. Vocês não queriam suas **férias**? Aqui estão elas! Divirtam-se! Diga àquele **cantor** que na volta eu converso com ele.

David saiu com passos pesados e assoando o nariz com as mangas do casaco.

- Ai meu Deus! O Lee **sabe** que ela morreu? – disse a novata, ao berros com sua voz aguda.

- Deve saber, está em todos os canais e não é possível que aquele idiota não tenha uma **TV** em casa! – resmungou Lílian.

Lee estava se embebedando perto dali. Não teria coragem de voltar ao prostíbulo onde a conheceu.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Patrão<strong>! – disse Alfred, assombrado ao ver Bruce ainda vestido como **Batman**, sentado num canto da sacada da cobertura.

- Eu não consegui Alfred. Não consegui!

- Nem teria como. – respondeu o mordomo ao ver a desolação do homem à sua frente.

Tirando a **máscara**, Bruce suspirou.

O menino começou a **chorar** em outro cômodo e foi então que ele olhou para o mordomo tomou fôlego:

- Eu a vi com aquele **vestido** florido. Ela morreu usando aquele vestido! – e finalmente um **lágrima** escorreu em sua face. Ou seria **apenas** suor?

- Menino Bruce! – Alfred estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo dele. O mordomo estava olhando para aquele mesmo menino triste que ainda se culpava por ter saído mais cedo da ópera.

O choro mais alto da criança os retirou de seus devaneios de tristeza.

- Vou ver o que aquela gracinha quer. Temos que cuidar bem dele agora.

- Eu preciso de algo pra dormir! – Bruce resmungou.

- Tem um **tarja** **preta** na segunda gaveta, à sua esquerda. Tome um só e com água, nada de **álcool**. – advertiu antes de sair.

Bruce sentia como se tudo fosse um sonho ruim, daqueles que parecem ser reais e que causam mal estar.

Queria **vomitar** e não conseguia, queria desabar num choro incontido e o máximo que conseguiu foi derramar poucas lágrimas involuntárias. Era porque não gostava tanto assim dela ou porque não pôde **salvá-la**?

De duas coisas tinha certeza: a **amava** de certo modo e a **odiava** de muitas formas.

Amava a ideia de trazê-la de volta à razão. Amava o fato de ter a namorada de seu pior inimigo em seus braços. Amava o jeito como ela gemia em seu ouvido. Amava quando ela lutava com o Batman, para depois fazerem sexo como loucos.

Mas odiava o amor que ela sentia pelo **Joker**. Odiava vê-la ferida por culpa daquela louca obsessão. Odiava o modo como ela falava do "Puddin". Odiava saber que ela nunca corresponderia seu carinho com sinceridade.

Bruce era um misto de sentimentos confusos e ao tomar um banho, ele se deixou vencer pelo cansaço. Nem precisou de remédio, caiu na banheira, com o chuveiro ligado. Não adormeceu, seu corpo não aguentou a tensão e entrou num estado de inanição, como se fosse um **boneco** com a pilha quase esgotada.

Olhava para o **nada**.

* * *

><p>Gordon estava jogado no sofá de sua casa, assistindo qualquer coisa no canal de esportes. Bárbara tentou conversar com ele, mas não adiantou.<p>

O policial queria ficar **só**.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Noite de **verão** em Gotham, nenhuma gota de chuva. Jim Gordon estava andando calmamente pelas ruas do **Soho** até entrar por uma porta familiar.

Sentando no balcão, pediu um whiskey com água de coco e gelo. **Esperou**.

O cantor tocou uma **bossa** **nova**, era agradável, mas só se fechasse os olhos e esquecesse o **inferno** que era o local. Muitas prostitutas, risos, gritos, gemidos, tudo ali. Cheiro de álcool, cigarro, perfume de mulher.

- **Jimmy**, pensei que não viria mais! – ela exclamou ao chegar perto dele furtivamente e soprando em seu ouvido.

- Preciso que me atenda. – ele a olhou demoradamente.

- Quer aquilo que me pediu da primeira vez ou algo mais **excitante**?

- Eu te explico quando formos pro **quarto**.

- Eu vou te trair, sabe disso não é? – ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Sei. Mas esse seu lado mercenário é muito útil para mim.

- Todos só querem se **aproveitar** do que posso proporcionar. – se fez de ofendida.

- Você parece gostar, ora! – ele retrucou com falsa surpresa.

- Nem tanto. – disse séria e parou de sorrir. – Vamos, hoje meu **príncipe** não vem me ver.

Subindo até o quarto e passando por David, que a olhou demoradamente, ela o conduziu em silêncio.

- É o melhor quarto que posso oferecer. Você tem mais de cinco mil aí, não é?

- Vim com 10, por precaução. – ele sorriu envergonhado.

- Então vamos começar. – disse ela ao empurrá-lo na **cama**.

- Espere! Eu não quero **sexo**.

- Então quer **amor**? – um sorriso malvado iluminou seu belo rosto.

- Não! – passou os dedos nervosamente no bigode. – Eu só quero informações Harley, só informações sobre o que acontece no submundo. – ela o estava amedrontando. Sim, James Gordon estava tremendo de medo dela, do **desejo animal** que despertava nele. Ele era um bom marido e bom policial, não um **santo**.

- Vamos brincar um pouco! – gemeu.

- Não, por favor Harley, só preciso que me conte o motivo do sumiço do **Joker**. – ele disse enquanto ela segurava em sua perna.

- Se eu soubesse o motivo do sumiço dele, eu não estaria aqui nesse lugar, eu estaria com **ele**. Não é óbvio?

- **Nada** é óbvio quando se trata de você e dele.

- Inteligente de sua parte. – ela sorriu. – Mas aquele miserável me abandonou. – uma sombra passou em seus olhos. – Sumiu e nem sequer me manda bilhetes ou uma rosa vermelha, como fazia.

Neste momento ela sentou numa cadeira próxima à cama e suspirou, perdida em pensamentos. Abriu as pernas como se fosse um **homem**.

- Só sei que tem muita arma e muita droga chegando pelo porto, como se fosse açúcar. - continuou. - Muita mulher estrangeira desembarcando como estudante de intercâmbio, blá blá blá, mas para ser puta e... muito **medo** nas ruas.

- Medo? Do "de sempre"?

- Não! O **Crane** escapou novamente! Aquele filho da puta conhece o **Arkham** melhor que ninguém!

- Escapou? Porque não fui informado? – ele se sentou irritado.

- Porque isso aconteceu na madrugada passada e você não tem os amigos que tenho.

- Quer dizer que ninguém sabe que ele escapou? Digo... da **segurança**?

- Jimmy, até procurar em cada buraco daquele manicômio, ninguém do Arkham terá coragem de afirmar que o **Scarecrow** fugiu, sacou? – ela falou como se Gordon fosse um idiota qualquer.

- Isso não entra em minha cabeça. – ele suspirou.

- Sabe o que não entra na minha? – ela foi desfazendo os laços de seu espartilho. Ele engoliu em seco. – Não entra em minha cabeça que você não queira brincar nem um pouquinho comigo!

- Harley, sou casado há mais de **20** **anos** e muito **fiel**.

- Todos dizem o mesmo. – riu sarcasticamente.

- Não sou igual aos outros. Tome seu dinheiro, preciso ir. – ele mexeu no bolso e tirou um bolo de dinheiro. Ela arrastou a cadeira para perto dele e o olhou demoradamente.

- Ponha o dinheiro aqui! – ela lhe mostrou a **calcinha**.

Ele a olhou desconcertado e lentamente contou as notas de 50 e 100 dólares e foi colocando uma por uma na calcinha dela. Quando não deu mais para pendurar ali, ela riu:

- Ponha o restante no espartilho.

Ele obedeceu. Não ia caber. Cinco mil dólares eram muitas notas.

O olhando séria, ela guiou as **mãos** dele pela sua lingerie, sabia que o velho estava tremendo de desejo e tentando se conter.

A pele dela era quente, macia e com um cheiro que parecia** drogá-lo**.

- Não cabe mais! – ele gemeu baixinho, **desolado**. Ainda faltavam mais de 1.500 dólares e ela estava ridiculamente coberta de dinheiro.

- E agora Jimmy? – ela perguntou num gemido.

- Vamos parar com esse joguinho, eu vou te dar o dinheiro de uma vez e ir embora.

Ao ouvir isso ela jogou todas as notas no chão e franziu o cenho.

- Vou ter que se grossa com você tenente! – ela disse e sem aviso o empurrou com força na cama e se sentou em seus **quadris**. Ele gemeu, ela sorriu.

- Harley, por favor!

- Só um pouquinho, sei que você quer! Me acuse de **assédio**! Diga a sua esposa que eu **abusei** de você! Me prenda novamente!

- Você é **louca**!

- Mas esse não é o meu **diagnóstico**!

- Eu... – ela não o deixou terminar o que quer que fosse que ele iria dizer. O **beijou** selvagemente. Ele não correspondeu no início, mas ela estava se movendo tão deliciosamente em cima de seus quadris e suas mãos eram tão perversas com ele que logo se viu a puxando cada vez mais para si, como se a qualquer momento o Joker fosse arrombar aquela porta e** matá-lo** por tocar em sua Harley Quinn.

Tomando fôlego, ela ordenou:

- Tire minhas roupas, James Gordon!

Ele não tirou de imediato, primeiro tocou a parte de dentro de suas **coxas**, para sentir se ela correspondia à excitação que ele não podia mais esconder.

Sim, ela sentia alguma coisa. Era prostituta há poucos meses, mas parecia ser tão **experiente**.

- Harley, você tem que prometer guardar **segredo** sobre isso.

- Segredo? Segredo para quem?

- Para o Joker!

- Ah, pensei que era para sua **mulher**! – ela gargalhou.

- Bárbara **nunca** acreditaria nisso. – ele observou, se perdendo em pensamentos.

- Então vamos aproveitar, sem preocupações. Você está pagando e eu quero prestar um **serviço** decente.

- Assim você acaba com o clima. – ele pareceu se queixar.

- Não há nada que destrua o clima deste momento. **Rasgue**!

Ele rasgou todas as costuras da roupa dela e jogou o espartilho longe. Mas ele não estaria por cima dela naquela noite.

Harley queria comandá-lo e ele a obedeceu.

Se deixou levar pela luxúria. O maior erro que o agora Comissário podia se recordar de seus mais de 50 anos de vida.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá! Estamos de volta com outro capítulo!_

_Demorou pouco hein? Estou me redimindo do hiato que fiz vocês aguentarem._

_Como foi classificada como **M**, aviso que tem **SEXO**, portanto children, não leiam, não quero ser presa!_

_**I OWN NOTHING**, o Universo **Batman** não é meu, eu só "roteirizo" uma história, a minha história para ele._

_Leiam, comentem, me façam feliz!_

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T EVER LOOK BACK<strong>

**4**

Harley acendeu um **cigarro** e olhou Gordon deitado, parecia saciado e tranquilo. Era para isso que servia: resolver os problemas **sexuais** dos outros.

Pensou em Bruce. O que estaria fazendo agora? Comendo alguma modelo, atriz, filha de um deputado? Não sabia, mas de certo modo **doía**, não porque gostasse dele, mas a ideia de ser trocada simplesmente por ser nada mais que uma ex-interna do Arkham que se prostituía para sobreviver, era difícil.

O **policial** foi acordando lentamente, e ela continuou a fumar seu cigarro de menta.

- Que horas são?

- As mesmas de ontem e anteontem. – ela esboçou um sorriso. – Você dormiu demais tenente, mas ainda não amanheceu. Pelo tempo, terei de cobrar os** 10 mil** para não levar bronca do chefe!

- O quê? – ele ergueu o tronco e a puxou pela perna. – Nem pense em me explorar!

Do modo como ele falou, pareceu a ela que esta era apenas uma **brincadeira**, não ameaça. Ela apagou o cigarro no **peito** dele, que gritou em dor. Por via das dúvidas, tinha que se impor.

- Porque diabos fez isso?

- Não me **ameace**!

- Não te ameacei, eu estava...

Ela o beijou e ele esqueceu de tudo e outra vez se rendeu às carícias dela. Tinha idade para ser sua filha, mas nada disso importava.

Quando ele começou a dominá-la, ela permitiu. Não custava nada deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com ela naquele momento.

Ele beijou-lhe os seios, mas logo foi descendo cada vez mais em seu corpo, chegando ao local que havia **desejado** há tempos.

A **língua** dele a deixou elétrica, logo estava tremendo a cada toque, cada beijo que ele dava em seu sexo. Era bom sentir isso com outro homem. Geralmente fingia prazer no sexo oral com seus clientes, não gostava da ideia de ser lambida por aqueles** homens asquerosos**. Não gostava de fazer sexo com eles de nenhuma forma, não sentia nada a não ser repulsa deles e de si própria.

Mas com Bruce era **diferente**. Com o Joker era... **especial**. Com o Batman era simplesmente **criminoso** e **surreal**, mas divino.

E com Crane? Também tinha** Jonathan Crane**.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ela estava quase terminando sua faculdade.

Quando** Harleen Quinzel** chegou àquela cidade cinza, não esperava que sua vida fosse mudar tão drasticamente.

Semana passada ela descobriu o que o **professor** Jonathan Crane sentia por ela. E foi bom.

* * *

><p>Há meses ele ministrava aula de medicina legal e ela, como sempre, usava seus mais provocantes decotes para quebrar o <strong>gelo<strong> de uma aula tão paranóica. Chupava **pirulitos** nas aulas, mesmo dentro do necrotério, dava gritinhos de felicidade quando ele narrava algum caso do **Arkham**. Às vezes, Crane parecia surtar ao falar de assassinos em série e de um tal Índice da Maldade, criado por um renomado doutor em psicologia forense.

Ela vibrava com as aulas, e ele com seu decote. Ela sempre se sentava nos últimos lugares, no topo daquilo que ela chamava de** anfiteatro dos loucos**.

Não podia negar, ele parecia frio como uma estátua de gelo com todos os alunos. Mas tinha uma atenção especial com **ela**. Sempre respondia suas perguntas, chegando até a sorrir e olhá-la insistentemente com aqueles olhos azul caribe. Tanto que durante uma das aulas sobre as histórias mais bizarras do Asilo Arkham ela disse:

- O Arkham abriu vagas de trabalho? – todos a olharam espantados. O Arkham era o último lugar que alguém naquela turma iria querer trabalhar.

- Senhorita Quinzel? – ele falou, como se tivesse dúvida do nome da moça de cabelo desbotado e decote generoso no fundo da classe.

- Eu disse que... – ela continuou.

- Eu sei o que **você** disse. E não acredito que alguém nesta classe de jovens e promissores médicos e psiquiatras queira se arriscar por lá.

- Deus me livre! – disse uma jovem loira na frente da classe.

Outros comentaram o mesmo.

- A Harls é** louca por gente louca**! Por isso está aqui! Imagine só professor, ela saiu da Flórida e veio pra Gotham! Só pode ser muito doida! – riu Jeff, um amigo de Harleen. Ela lhe mostrou a língua.

O clima na aula ficou descontraído e ninguém levou a sério o comentário dela.

Pelo menos assim pareceu.

* * *

><p>Na saída da sala, Harleen foi abordada por Crane.<p>

- Quero conversar com você, moça. Às 17h no gabinete do reitor, pode ser? – ele falou sério.

- O que vamos conversar professor? – ela fingiu desentendimento.

- Sua ida para o Arkham. – ele sorriu desta vez.

- É? – ela disse de olhos bem abertos. Quando ele assentiu com a cabeça, a moça completou sorrindo. – Tá ok!

Eles se olharam longamente até que ele lhe tocou o ombro num **afago** discreto e completou.

- Não se atrase.

Uma grande massa de estudantes passou por eles e os separou.

Um gostoso frio se apossou da barriga dela. Ou era por conta da beleza do professor ou era apenas alegria pela possibilidade de trabalhar no Arkham. Ou os dois.

"_- Depois do encontro eu decido o que é!"_ – ela riu e se dirigiu ao laboratório de ciências botânicas. Iria almoçar com Pamela.

* * *

><p>- O que diabos ele quer com você? – Pamela não controlou o <strong>riso<strong> ao saber que o sisudo Crane tinha marcado um encontro a portas fechadas com sua colega maluquinha.

- Acho que ele vai me ajudar a trabalhar no Arkham. Só isso. – Harleen disfarçou.

- Harls, olhe pra mim! – elas riram. – Sabemos que ele não te chamou só pra **isso**. Algum homem já te chamou simplesmente pra "conversar"? – Harleen riu e a outra continuou. - Agora me admira muito sua coragem de ir pro Arkham.

- Eu **sempre** quis!

- Você "sempre quis" desde que chegou aqui pra estudar psiquiatria porque era fascinada pela loucura. – disse dando ênfase as aspas com as mãos.

- É o que importa! Além do mais, abandonei o time de ginástica artística mesmo.

- É, realmente! Não vejo mu ita semelhança entre ginástica e psiquiatria, a não ser a loucura e **obsessão** pela perfeição daqueles treinadores pervertidos.

- Ah, nem todos são pervertidos!

- Até te encontrarem. – Pamela adorava jogar na cara de Harleen que ela **provocava** os homens mesmo sem querer.

Passaram a tarde comentando as últimas fofocas do campus, quem estava dormindo com quem, coisas de estudantes **normais**.

- Agora tenho que terminar um relatório para o meu belo professor barrigudo! Já você, vai encontrar aquela coisinha linda, com os lábios rosados e macio0! Até à noite Harls!

- Até! E não fique pensando besteira hein? – Harleen disse se referindo ao que a amiga poderia pensar sobre o que iria acontecer no encontro com Dr. Crane.

- Vou tentar! – Pamela riu.

Estava esfriando e o céu estava cinza.

- Maldita cidade escura! – Harleen xingou, e foi ao encontro de seu mestre.

* * *

><p>Na reitoria, tudo vazio.<p>

Quando entrou na sala, apenas um abajour iluminava precariamente o local e Crane estava na janela. Ele imediatamente se virou para ela:

- Sente-se. – disse num tom amistoso e, porque não dizer, **excitado**.

Então ela se sentou e esperou que ele falasse novamente. Mas percebeu que ele foi para trás da poltrona onde ela estava e sussurrou.

- Tenho te **observado** há muito tempo.

Sem titubear ou mesmo demonstrar o nervosismo que se apossava de si, ela respondeu.

- Sou boa o suficiente para acompanhar seu trabalho no Arkham, Dr. Crane? – ela o olhou.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas em tom admirado, ele assentiu com a cabeça. Pousando as mãos nos ombros dela, ele completou:

- Você é perfeita para o Arkham. Obsessiva, corajosa, realista, criativa e **doentia**. Eu vi você treinando no ginásio. Parecia incansável. – ele dizia enquanto **massageava** os ombros dela, que por sua vez estava com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados.

- Você é perfeita para o trabalho. – ele disse.

Harleen sorriu largamente e não pôde conter um **gemido** de alegria. Levantando-se, ela o abraçou rapidamente. Mas notou a surpresa dele e logo procurou sua mão para um aperto amigável.

Mas ele não ofereceu uma mão só, ele usou as duas para empurrá-la contra a mesa da sala, derrubando o abajour e os deixando quase em total **escuridão**. A única luz vinha da janela.

- Professor, não era bem esse tipo de **serviço** que eu imaginava prestar a você. – ela disse num misto de espanto e divertimento. Ora, ele era interessante e incrivelmente gato.

- Você me excita. – ele sussurrou.

- Hã? – ela **fingiu** não entender.

- Com sua paixão pela loucura. – ele disse roçando os lábios na orelha dela e se encaixando sensualmente entre suas **pernas**, que se abriam voluntariamente.

- Mas, professor o que é isso? – ela tentou empurrá-lo.

- Não finja que não quer! Por favor, sei que você não me é indiferente.

- Não. Não sou, mas...

- Deixe-me mostrar o quanto você me encanta com seu jeito!

- Meu jeito te encanta? Só isso?

- Não. Tem mais motivos. – ele a olhou sério e engoliu em seco.

- É?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito? – ela sussurrou e deixou o corpo pender para trás.

- Você quer que eu te diga primeiro ou apenas **mostre**? – ele a puxou para si, segurando a cintura dela firme perto da sua.

- A porta não está trancada. – ela afirmou com um sorriso. Este era o** sinal verde**.

Ele correu, passou a chave na porta e voltou para a mesa, mas não a encontrou onde a deixou.

- Senhorita Quinzell, eu sei que parece **errado**, mas... você é de maior, não vou te machucar e... – ele respirava com dificuldade. – Sei que você também quer, portanto... não seja **má** comigo!

De algum ponto no escuro ela respondeu:

- Não sou má. Sou só **brincalhona**. E quem disse que eu também quero?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. Que loucura ele estava prestes a cometer! Aquilo teria que ser um segredo de Estado. Se alguém descobrisse, seria o fim de sua reputação **imaculada** com a sociedade acadêmica. Mas ela parecia um **diabinho**, forçando-o a pecar e a categoria do proibido sempre o seduziu.

Antes que ele completasse o raciocínio, ela o agarrou e o empurrou contra um divã próximo à janela.

- Me diga, enquanto me mostra. – ela disse se sentando nos quadris dele, fazendo-o gemer.

Crane logo inverteu as posições, indo para cima dela e finalmente roçando seus lábios no rosto dela, procurando sua boca.

- Se alguém descobre, você está **fodido**! – ela esboçou um sorriso malvado.

- É mesmo? – ele gemeu com sua boca na bochecha dela.

- Eu te acusaria de **assédio** sexual. – ela provocou enquanto puxava o cinto dele.

- E eu mandaria a máfia de Gotham **apagar** você. – ele sussurrou rouco e a beijou intensamente. Sua língua quente a invadiu e ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

Soava estranho ela estar naquela situação com o Dr. Crane, mas era bom. Pelo menos naquele momento parecia bom.

Levantando os braços dela, ele continuou beijando e pressionando seu corpo no dela. Harleen gemia enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele. Não iria transar ali. Não **agora**.

Percebendo a agonia na qual ele se encontrava, ela tratou de deixá-lo à sua mercê.

Num movimento rápido, ela soltou seus dois braços e puxou a calça dele, para sentir como estava sua **dignidade**.

Ela riu, ele não tinha **nenhuma**.

Estava transtornado e visivelmente excitado. Demoraria muito para a ereção passar.

- Você ainda não disse o que quer fazer a respeito da excitação que sente por mim. – ela o torturou enquanto passava furtivamente sua mão esquerda na calça dele e com a direita puxava o cabelo daquele homem lindo, fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse deliciosamente para longe da dela.

Ele rodou os olhos. A voz dela o derretia.

- Que loucura meu Deus! – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu gemer, enquanto ela o provocava do jeito que mulher nenhuma nunca o fez. Ele estava **acostumado** com prostitutas frias e ex-colegas de doutorado. Todas frigidas, quase robóticas.

- Diga Crane! Diga! – ela o apertou em seu lugar mais **sensível** naquele momento.

Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, num misto de dor e prazer.

- Quero fazer **amor** com você agora. Tirar toda sua roupa de estudante séria e...

- E...?

- Me chame de Jonathan.

- Jonathan! – ela riu e o apertou mais. – Continue Jon!

- E me perder dentro de você. Sou seu professor Harleen, mas eu te quero e... quero te dar todo o **prazer** quiser. Onde você quiser.

Ela riu e ele continuou tonto.

- Você parece tão dona de si, tão independente, tão experiente sobre tudo, que encanta qualquer **HOMEM**! – ele gritou a última palavra, pois ela o estava enlouquecendo com suas carícias malvadas. – ... como eu e...

- Só? – ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"_O que diabos ela queria mais?"_, ele pensou confuso.

- Se você, ah! – ele parou a mão dela. – Se você me deixasse te mostrar, ao invés de fazer isso comigo.

- E você não está gostando? – ela fingiu **inocência** e fez bico.

- É claro que estou menina, mas...

- Não me chame de **menina**! – ela disse num súbito acesso de raiva. Aquela era sua chance de escapar ilesa. Porque se ele resolvesse mostrar realmente o que queria fazer com ela, aquilo sairia de seu **controle**.

Deixando-o no divã, com as calças abaixadas e totalmente fora de si, ela riu. Ajeitou a blusa, passou as mãos na calça e disse calmamente:

- Mando meu **currículo** para seu email acadêmico?

Tentando a enxergar no meio de toda aquela escuridão, ele não respondeu de imediato. Sua vista estava turva.

- Dr. Crane? Você está se sentindo bem?

- Não precisa de currículo. Me encontre na... – ele tomou um **fôlego** profundo. – Me encontre na sexta, às 19h no estacionamento F. E leve roupas, você vai conhecer o Arkham durante o final de semana. – ele concluiu com dificuldade.

Ela riu.

- Ok. - e o deixou lá. Fazendo o que quer que ele tivesse que fazer.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~FimDoFlashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harley voltou a si no momento em que atingiu o **orgasmo**, soltando um gemido alto. Ela mal se recuperou quando percebeu que Gordon a penetrava novamente. Logo estavam se movendo como se estivessem competindo para ver quem era mais forte e mais dominador.

Aos poucos sua mente foi se perdendo em **devaneios**. O passado lhe pareceu doce, não tinha que transar com quem pagava e sim com quem gostava ou que podia lhe proporcionar algo de que precisava, não importava se fosse conhecimento, experiência, vantagem ou puro prazer.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Olá pessoal! Após meses de sumiço, eu "RESSURJO"_

_Espero que não tenham ficado confusos com os flashbacks da Harley dentro dos flashbacks do Gordon. Tudo será explicado em breve :D_

_Espero que gostem e comentem. Podem me dar ideias também. Agradeço infinitamente._

_Aliás, obrigada a Fernanda R, feliperozza, Yuraano e os demais que comentaram e estão se divertindo._

_Se segurem, porque finalmente uma pessoa muito importante vai aparecer na trama._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DON'T EVER LOOK BACK<strong>**

**5**

Harley olhou demoradamente para Gordon, que fez uma cara de quem não acreditava no que tinha **feito**.

- Arrependido?

- Não sei. Impressionado, **talvez**.

- Comigo?

- Também.

- Está na hora de você ir embora Jimmy. – ela se levantou e recolheu as roupas dele.

- E as informações?

- Eu já te dei as que eu tenho, lembra?

- Ah, é. Eu tinha esquecido.

- Vá investigar, porque chega de **putas** em Gotham. A concorrência está muito grande. – ela piscou pra ele e sorriu. Ele não retribuiu.

- Aqui está o restante do dinheiro.

- Ótimo. – ela respondeu secamente. – Agora **saia**!

Ele a olhou uma última vez e saiu. O lugar estava quase vazio e ele sentiu todos olharem curiosos.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fim do flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

- James, o que há? – Barbara não aguentou a **tensão** e perguntou, se ajoelhando na frente do marido.

- Pela primeira vez em anos, eu não sei o que fazer num caso de homicídio.

- Ah, é sobre a Harley Quinn. É uma pena mesmo, tudo isso. Principalmente porque o **filho** dela com o Joker está **desaparecido**. Deus proteja essa criança, coitada, não tem culpa!

- Nem sabemos se o filho é realmente do **Joker**.

- Ora, deve ser. Você acha que ela, assassina, drogada, prostituta, iria gerar um filho que não fosse dele?

- Eu realmente não sei, Barbara. Vou deitar. – ele disse, depositou um **beijo** na testa da esposa e subiu as escadas. Olhou para seus filhos, os agasalhou melhor e foi para seu quarto.

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar de Gotham...<p>

Um homem estava há horas com a TV ligada e cercado por jornais com a foto de **Harley Quinn** antes e depois de virar criminosa.

Bebendo o que restava da garrafa de **vodka**, ele suspirou. A noite estava fria e triste.

Precisava planejar algo. Sim! Planejar. Isso não podia ficar em pune. Ninguém tocava nela e saía **ileso**.

**Ninguém**.

Nem mesmo **ele**.

O homem se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, onde deu uma bela olhada em seu próprio **reflexo**. Remexeu em uma gaveta perto da pia e de lá tirou alguns potes de **pancake**.

De longe, ele podia ouvir a TV:

"... _Ela iniciou sua carreira ao lado do doutor Jonathan **Crane**, renomado psiquiatra da Universidade de Gotham, que mais tarde se revelou o **Scarecrow**, bandido conhecido por tentar envenenar toda a cidade no caso do **Narrows**. Durante a fuga dos internos do **Arkham**, Harleen Quinzell, ainda estudante e assistente de Crane, ficou ferida quando algumas celas foram explodidas, sendo socorrida pelo que viria ser **seu mais famoso paciente** e posterior **amante**, o interno conhecido como **Joker**, o criminoso mais temido de toda Gotham. _

_Ela atualmente estava foragida da justiça, após ter seu julgamento anulado. Harley queria provar que fora vítima da **Síndrome de Estocolmo** durante o tempo no qual foi o braço direito do Joker, **matando**, roubando, **aterrorizando** cidadãos inocentes e outros bandidos. _

_Ela também chegou a se **prostituir** no Soho e segundo boatos que correm há meses, seu cliente mais fiel era o bilionário Bruce Wayne. _

_Ela foi **vítima** de diversas tentativas de assassinato, sendo socorrida uma vez pelo justiceiro mascarado e também foragido, **Batman**. Não se sabe o tipo de envolvimento que ela tinha com o morcego, já que ele é um dos maiores inimigos do Joker._

_O **filho** que Harley teve durante sua última internação no Arkham ainda está **desaparecido**. Não há informações sobre o paradeiro da criança, muito menos de quem era seu **pai**, já que a criminosa se recusava a revelar._

_O **corpo** de Harley Quinn foi encontrado ontem pela manhã por um homem que passeava com seu cão nas margens do rio que corta a cidade._

_A causa da morte ainda não foi divulgada pela polícia, mas o próprio **Comissário** **Gordon** está comandando as investigações._

_Logo mais à meia-noite, apresentamos o documentário: Palhaços Criminosos, com relatos de médicos e psiquiatras que trataram de casos semelhantes aos registrados em Gotham City._

_Eu sou Anna Martinez, para o GCN._"

O homem ironizou:

- Síndrome de Estocolmo! Ha ha ha! Palhaços Criminosos! – lavando o rosto, ele finalmente soltou uma **gargalhada** e depois parou de repente.

Levando sua mão esquerda à bochecha, ele estreitou os olhos.

Foi para o chuveiro e deixou que a água fria fizesse algum efeito na bebedeira do dia.

Ele não podia acreditar que Harley estivesse **morta**, devia ser algum plano da polícia e do morcego, para atraí-lo. Sabiam que ele apareceria para colocar fogo no culpado pelo assassinato dela.

**VINGANÇA**!

Ele não sabia se era dor ou raiva, mas seu peito estava dolorido, como se tivesse levado um murro.

- Harley, morta? Que piada de mau gosto! – ele riu enquanto a água corria por seu rosto, revelando as **cicatrizes** que estiveram escondidas pela maquiagem. – **Minha** Harley Quinn, morta. Morta. Morta, morta... – ele continuou a repetir isso e pouco a pouco foi se sentando no chão. Fechou os olhos.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça, ele começou a se estapear, como se quisesse se machucar ou apenas acordar de um **pesadelo**.

Não funcionou. Ao abrir os olhos ele se viu no mesmo cenário, na mesma situação.

Não tinha outra alternativa.

Ele devia fazer o que tinha que ter feito há meses. Reclamar seu lugar de direito em Gotham e ir buscá-la.

Ele saiu do banho e logo começou a se vestir.

Calças, camisa, suspensórios, colete, terno e...

**MAQUIAGEM**.

**_Continua..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Desculpem a demora! Estou cheia de trabalho, mas penso em mil coisas e anoto outras milhares para esta fic. Tenho medo dela nunca chegar ao fim, com o tanto de ideias que me surgem._

_Espero que gostem e comentem. Obrigada desde já por compartilharem de minha diversão._

_Btw, I own nothing, yet. Batman & Cia são da DC e um dia a DC será minha :P_

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T EVER LOOK BACK<strong>

** 6**

Alfred encontrou Bruce já na cama, todo molhado, **dormindo**.

Ligou o aquecedor, jogou um endredom em cima do patrão e foi recolher a armadura do **morcego**. Se algum outro empregado encontrasse isso, seria um inferno.

Lucius chegou em seguida.

- Onde **ele** está?

- Dormindo, desolado.

- Pelo menos está aqui e conseguiu dormir. – suspirou Lucius, que também não dormia há mais de 24 horas.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, com Bruce e com o menino.

- E o exame de DNA que ele queria fazer?

- Algo me diz que Bruce nem se importará com isso, pelo menos não até encontrar o **assassino** dela.

- Que vida triste a dessa moça. Cair de amores por um **psicopata**, se envolver com o maior inimigo desse psicopata e terminar morta, na beira do rio. – o homem alto e negro parecia pequeno enquanto falava, tamanho assombro e pesar que colocava em suas palavras.

O mordomo não soube o que dizer.

- Tem algum lugar onde eu possa dormir? Não vou dirigir bêbado de sono por essa **cidade de loucos**.

- Tem sim, quarto vazio é o que não **falta** por aqui.

Alguns minutos depois, enquanto ia para o quarto que Alfred lhe dera, Lucius perguntou:

- Onde está a criança?

- No meu quarto, dormindo.

- Posso vê-lo?

- É claro!

* * *

><p>No quarto...<p>

Observando o menino adormecido, Lucius pensava se deveria realmente revelar o teor completo da conversa que teve com Harley quando ela entregou a criança. Seria **chocante** para Bruce.

- Coitado. Mais um órfão dessa cidade. – suspirou.

- Não acredito que o patrão deixe o menino crescer aqui, se é que ele é seu filho. – respondeu o mordomo.

- E se não for, o que ele vai fazer?

- Entregar aos pais dela. Você sabia que Harley Quinn tem uma **família** absolutamente normal? Seus pais vivem juntos, são bem sucedidos em Miami, enfim, são gente que não merecia ter uma filha psicopata.

- Eu só sabia que ela não tinha nenhum motivo para ser **traumatizada** e que viveu numa família bem estruturada.

- Pois é. Se o menino não for um Wayne e se Bruce estiver louco, vai deixar o menino com os pais dela.

- Porque você diz "se Bruce estiver **louco**"? – Lucius ficou intrigado.

- Porque ele já ama esta criança simplesmente por ser da Harley. Não sei que tipo de amor ele nutria por ela, mas Bruce simplesmente não consegue esconder a necessidade de se **agarrar** a qualquer coisa dela. Ele não é o mesmo desde que perdeu **Rachel** naquele ato estúpido do Joker e não queria perder Harley do mesmo modo.

- Entendo. Ele queria a redenção, salvando a palhaça. Ela não queria ser **salva** e isso a matou.

- Será que foi mesmo o Joker quem a matou?

- Só se ele tiver descoberto que ela andava transando com o Batman. Ou nem assim. Não sei. - Lucius estava realmente confuso com o que sabia, o que ouvia e o que suspeitava. - Além do mais, ela transava com todos enquanto foi prostituta e ele não parece ter se importado.

- Só que estamos falando da amante dele **fazendo sexo **com seu **pior** **inimigo**. - disse o mordomo, sacudindo a cabeça. - Tudo é possível quando estamos falando daquele monstro.

Ambos balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça, chegando ao final da equação: Batman + Harley + Sexo = Joker fora de si, como todo homem possessivo e ciumento.

* * *

><p>Em algum beco escuro da cidade...<p>

Vários vagabundos estavam reunidos ao redor de um homem vestido de preto. Após alguns minutos se dispersaram.

- Estou indo te buscar, **Harls**! – o homem sussurrou e entrou num Land Rover preto como seu terno. Arrancaram em alta velocidade, cortando as ruas desertas de Gotham. Muitos outros carros e motos o seguiam.

- Como vamos entrar lá? – perguntou um jovem que dirigia, ele se referia ao Necrotério de Gotham.

- Pela frente, **matando** quem se intrometer no caminho. Quero que todos saibam que o Joker voltou para ficar e terminar o serviço nessa cidade.

- E a Harley?

- Se estiver mesmo morta, quero seu corpo para eu fazer o que achar melhor. Ela é **minha** desde a primeira vez que a vi e não vou aceitar que a levem para **longe** **de mim**. Muito menos para aqueles pais certinhos que ela tem.

- E a criança?

- Ah, a criança. Temos que procurar também.

- E o senhor é o **pai**?

- Quem mais poderia ser, seu idiota!? – deu um tapa no jovem. – Todo rei precisa de um **herdeiro**. – ele sorriu. – E ela me deu um herdeiro.

- Nem vou me atrever a perguntar o que vai fazer com o assassino. – o rapaz olhou rapidamente para o palhaço, que pareceu transtornado desta vez.

- Vou fazer algo que **jamais** fiz. – ele olhou pela janela e um sorriso malvado iluminou seu rosto borrado de maquiagem cênica. - Algo que vai entrar para a história da **violência**. Acelere.

* * *

><p>No Terraço Wayne...<p>

- Sabe Alfred, eu não disse tudo que **sei** sobre a Harley e o menino. – Lucius disse solenemente.

- Não me **assuste** Lucius. O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ela me contou algumas coisas rapidamente e, além disso...

- Além disso, o quê?

- Ela me... ela me disse que... – o homem tremia e suava frio.

- Fala Lucius, pelo amor de **Deus**! – o mordomo sacudiu o amigo.

- Ela me disse que estava com medo de que assassinassem a criança quando descobrissem quem era o pai e me falou sobre uma coisa muito importante.

- Você sabe quem é o pai?

- NÃO! Ela não me disse isso, mas disse que se por acaso fosse assassinada, o **culpado** **não** **era o Joker**.

- Eu **não acredito** nisso! Não, ele tentou matar ela várias vezes!

- Eu sei, mas ela me disse com uma firmeza no olhar que, posso estar errado, mas ela sabia exatamente quem estava a perseguindo e **não** era o palhaço. De alguma forma **distorcida**, ela e aquele assassino se **adoravam**.

- Eu não entendo adoração quando se tenta **matar** o outro.

- Eu também não, mas, não sei. Ela pareceu muito firme e sincera.

- Isso Bruce e a polícia vão descobrir. O que quero saber mesmo é quem é o pai do menino.

- Isso ela não disse, só o DNA pode desvendar esse mistério.

- Tomara que ele seja um Wayne. Bruce precisa amar alguém ou se perderá nas **sombras** de seu **personagem**. – disse Alfred, veemente.

- Se já não se perdeu. Às vezes eu acho que **Bruce** é apenas um **disfarce** e tudo que existe de **verdadeiro** nele, é o **Batman**.


	7. Chapter 7

Novo capítulo! Espero que gostem, comentem, questionem, me façam feliz :D

Obrigada pelos coments, especialmente a Darleca e Guest!

Com vocês, o meu Puddin!

**_BATMAN & CIA SÃO DA DC COMICS, EU SÓ ME DIVIRTO E DIVIRTO VOCÊS_**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T EVER LOOK BACK<strong>

**7**

Ela parecia enxergar sua **alma**, por isso não a matou nos primeiros dias de terapia no **Arkham**, nem depois quando começaram a viver juntos. Ele não tinha muita paciência com seres humanos, mas ela tinha alguma coisa que **o prendia**. Algum tipo de sentimento torto, um carinho doentio, um **amor** **estranho**.

Amor? Palavra inútil nos últimos meses.

Estava preparando o **GRAND FINALE** de seu experimento sociológico com Gotham e acabou esquecendo dela. De protegê-la.

Muita gente queria a cabeça dos dois, ele a introduziu naquele mundo podre e a deixou **sozinha** no meio de todos aqueles criminosos, policiais, juízes, advogados. Ele precisava de informações e ela as conseguia trabalhando como prostituta, mas não se conformava em ficar distante do "Puddin", tanto que parou de matar por ele. Isso o irritou muito, mas não a ponto de ir atrás dela. Se passaram longos meses...

Ele ainda não tinha pensado no que fazer em relação ao **filho** que ela teve tempos depois dela ter sumido do prostíbulo. Ele não a queria mais, imagina a um bebê?! Por isso seu segundo **abandono**.

Mas dessa vez ela não o perdoou e ficou muito brava e arredia.

Ele tinha que admitir que queria se ver livre dela. Pensou em **matá-la** milhares de vezes, mas nunca teve coragem de terminar o serviço e quando teve, ela sobreviveu. Mas agora, tudo tinha desmoronado.

Logo quando ela estava prestes a voltar para o colo do "Papaizinho", algum filho da puta vai e a mata.

Ela disse que tinha até encontrado um lugar pra deixar a **criança** e ser só dele novamente.

Livres, atirando no que se mexia, explodindo o que viam.

**Fazendo sexo como loucos.**

Precisava vê-la. Precisava saber que aquilo tudo era real.

Harley morta era algo que ele não conseguia imaginar, a não ser que fosse **ele** o assassino. Ele quem devia apreciar os últimos momentos dela, saber quem era realmente aquela mulher. Se era covarde, se era corajosa como demonstrava, se o amava de verdade.

- Tem muita polícia. – o rapaz no volante interrompeu os devaneios do palhaço.

- Mande os outros começarem a atirar. Quero ver **fogos** esta noite. – ele sorriu amargamente. - Fogos para a minha Harley!

Muitas granadas foram jogadas nos carros de polícia. A carnificina não foi maior porque não havia muitos policiais no plantão, apesar de Harley ser quem era.

Gordon sabia que o Joker iria aparecer, mas mesmo assim não queria **arriscar** a vida de seus homens, achava que o **Batman** estaria de guarda, à espera do psicopata. Mas o morcego estava envolto em seus pesadelos. Não acordaria nem se a cidade fosse incendiada.

Entrando pela porta da frente, os palhaços foram rendendo os funcionários que estavam no necrotério. O Joker ia na frente, abrindo todas as portas no imenso corredor que os levava às gavetas.

- Espero que não seja ela! – ele grunhiu para um jovem médico do plantão. – Se for, eu arranco a sua **cabeça**.

O jovem engoliu em seco e tomando coragem, respondeu friamente.

- Eu não controlo a vida e a morte. Ela foi encontrada **sem vida** na beira do rio. Ninguém pôde fazer nada.

O rosto transtornado do palhaço ao olhar para o rapaz assustou até mesmo os capangas que seguravam o médico.

Para maior espanto ainda, o palhaço nada fez, não esfaqueou, não atirou nem esmurrou o médico.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto todos se olhavam, o Joker falou:

- Me leve até ela. **Agora**.

Engolindo em seco, o jovem pediu para que todos o seguissem.

O silencio do local só era quebrado pelos passos dos homens.

Ao chegar de frente ao freezer, o Joker sentiu um aperto na garganta que há muito tempo não sentia.

- Posso abrir? – perguntou o jovem, temeroso. Aquela mansidão do palhaço psicopata não iria durar muito tempo, ele tinha certeza.

- Abra de uma vez! – gritou.

O Joker não conseguia focalizar nada com clareza, piscou algumas vezes e deu de cara com a face pálida e sem vida de Harley Quinn.

Ele apenas abriu a boca e ficou **estupefato**, a olhando, olhando...

Finalmente desperto, ele virou as costas e olhou para vários cantos das paredes, como se buscasse alguma ideia escondida entre os tubos de ventilação, fios e armários.

Voltando a olhar para a mulher morta no saco preto, ele retirou as luvas e a tocou, primeiro somente o rosto, afastando os fios loiros para trás das orelhas.

Ninguém nunca tinha visto o Joker daquela forma, pelo menos não que tenha **sobrevivido** para contar a história.

Aproveitando esse clima de luto e silêncio, o jovem médico saiu discretamente e correu para chamar mais policiais. Num minuto mais palhaços invadiram o local, gritando que muitas viaturas policiais estavam chegando.

- Chefe, o que vamos fazer? – um dos mascarados perguntou.

Nada.

- Chefe, A POLÍCIA ESTÁ CHEGANDO E O **BATMAN** DEVE VIR TAMBÉM, O QUE FAREMOS? – gritou outro.

Finalmente o Joker respondeu calmamente:

- Me ajudem a tirar ela daqui e pôr no caminhão. – disse ele, ao fechar o saco e erguer a parte de cima do corpo. Logo conseguiram alcançar o veículo que já os aguardava com as portas abertas.

O caminhão era **frigorífico**, isso conservaria o corpo.

Sirenes e tiros foram ouvidos e todos saíram em alta velocidade, rasgando a noite.

No banco da frente, o Joker parecia perdido. Isso era mais assustador do que ele em seu estado "normal".

**_Continua..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Olá leitores! Desculpem meu hiato quase sem fim._

_Muitas coisas aconteceram e nem todas foram boas. Perdi um grande amigo para a morte e foi a coisa mais terrível que já aconteceu. Ele era muito fã do Batman e Cia e meu cérebro simplesmente bloqueou contato com a fic por um tempo._

_Mas aqui estou novamente, espero que gostem e comentem. Beijos e muito obrigada pelas mensagens e reviews!_

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY WORDS**_

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T EVER LOOK BACK<strong>

** 8**

Ao chegarem no limite da cidade, o caminhão entrou numa estrada de terra e seguiu por mais uma milha até encontrar o velho **abatedouro**. A vigilância sanitária o fechara há cerca de seis meses, mas as câmaras frigoríficas ainda funcionavam graças a uma ligação elétrica irregular feita por alguns dos homens do Joker.

Nenhuma viatura o alcançara. Ou porque não quiseram ou porque os seus homens que ficaram para trás os detiveram. O palhaço realmente não estava nem aí para isso, tudo o que enxergava estava turvo, como se fosse mais um daqueles sonhos com seu **passado**.

Quando seus homens desceram e perguntaram se ele queria que tirassem o corpo dela do caminhão, uma sombra pareceu pairar sobre todos:

Seu rosto estava mais estranho que o normal, maquiagem totalmente borrada e os olhos – seus olhos estavam vermelhos. **Lágrimas**?

O Joker estava chorando?

- Cara, é o **fim do mundo**! O chefe parece que tava chorando pela Harley. – sussurrou um dos capangas.

- Ela era mulher dele. Acho que se eu tivesse uma mulher fiel e gostosa como ela, eu também choraria. – comentou outro.

- Mas cara, é o chefe... chorando! – todos se olhavam com pavor.

- Acho que é só suor cara, o chefe não é de "disso", mas... a coisa vai feder em Gotham. Quando ele achar quem fez isso com ela, não quero nem pensar na **sujeira** que vai fazer.

Ao ver seus homens sussurrando entre si, o palhaço finalmente voltou a si:

- Tirem ela daí e coloquem lá dentro, agora! – e passando as mãos nos cabelos verdes, completou. – Depois eu não quero ver vocês aqui, nenhum de vocês!

Entrando pela porta grande e branca, o Joker viu os homens colocarem o **corpo** de sua louca Arlequina no chão coberto por uma camada fina de gelo. Depois que todos saíram, ele trancou as portas de metal, deixando aberta apenas a da câmara onde Harley estava.

Ele tirou as luvas de couro, se ajoelhou e abriu o zíper do saco preto. Como ele **odiava** aquele saco horroroso!

Ao ver o rosto pálido de Harley, ele a puxou para um **abraço**, mas não conseguiu. Ela estava rígida, **petrificada**.

Os lábios rosados e macios que ele tanto adorava morder, estavam roxos, quase **pretos** como o batom que usava quando saíam para se divertirem.

- Harley, abra seus olhos! O papaizinho está aqui, não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, essa tarefa é minha, você sabe disso. – ele tentou sorrir, mas espirrou por conta do frio.

Ela continuava imóvel, ele começou a ficar desesperado. Estava nua e dava para notar os pontos que o legista dera após a autópsia.

Sua pele era cheia de cicatrizes, mas não como aqueles pontos. O palhaço a deitou novamente e ficou a observar todo o corpo dela, logo lembranças o aqueceram e incomodaram. Ele odiava sentir aquilo por ela.

Ele odiava sentir a garganta se comprimir e doer. Odiava o fato de que agora, não teria ninguém para **rir** de suas piadas malvadas e sem graça. Não teria em quem confiar de verdade. Não teria ninguém para o acordar no meio da noite pedindo um abraço, nunca mais pediriam isso a ele.

**Nunca mais**.

Nunca mais ele ouviria a voz dela, estridente e alta como de uma menina malcriada, que falava muitas palavras por segundo, quase o deixando realmente louco.

Nunca mais tocaria nela e sentiria seu calor, seu carinho devotado, seu amor estranho. Espirrou novamente e se deu conta de que também morreria se continuasse ali.

Ele saiu e a deixou como estava.

Procurando o sofá velho e rasgado, ele desabou: precisava dormir ou adoeceria.

Espirrou e grunhiu raivoso. Fechando os olhos, ele ficou com aquela velha desconfiança martelando a mente:

- Se aquele filho que ela teve for meu... meu **herdeiro** de crimes, não posso deixar ele só, mas também não quero o peso de ter que cuidar. É um bebê ainda e... eu não sou do tipo que cuida de criancinhas. Eu as **amedronto**. – riu, mas logo continuou a pensar.

- Se era de algum cliente, que vá pro inferno! Não preciso dele. Mas se for daquele almofadinha bilionário, sequestrá-lo pode render um lucro muito grande, mas e se... e se ela estava mesmo **fodendo** **com o Batman **como alguns comentaram? Não, não pode ser. Ela **não** seria capaz. Não, não mesmo.

Ele não conseguia controlar seu próprio raciocínio. Espirrou e tossiu, estava resfriado.

- Mas se aquele menino for do Batman, vai ser ainda mais divertido. – desta vez o Joker gargalhou e abriu os olhos. – Se for do Batman, imagina o que ele fará quando souber que seu filho está nas mãos de seu pior inimigo? HA HA HA! – mas o riso foi enfraquecendo. – Mas eu ainda preciso saber onde o moleque está e se ela teve coragem de foder com o Batman, ah Harley, eu quem devia matar você! Eu quem devia torcer seu lindo pescoço como se faz com galinhas!

Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou sua linha de raciocínio para o que parecia mais coerente.

- Harley **nunca** teria nada além de brigas e brincadeiras com o Batsy. Ela o odiava por bater em mim, o odiava por sempre atrapalhar tudo e... – não terminou a frase mentalmente, adormeceu para sonhar com ela.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ele estava todo amarrado na cama, rindo do que tinha feito, rindo da dor que sentia na perna atingida pelo tiro do policial.

Assassinar aquele médico foi divertido, teria que fazer mais vezes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUA...<em>**


End file.
